Wald Wales
|seiyuu = * Tsuyoshi Takeshita * Osamu Ryuutani (only Ao Evolution) |birthDate = S.1184''Crossbell Archive, p. 224. |birthPlace = Unknown |height = 190 cm |gender = Male |occupation = * Gralsritter * Gang leader |affilliation = * Septian Church * Saber Vipers |hobbies = * Brawling * One to man battles }} '''Wald Wales' (ヴァルド・ヴァレス) is the owner of the clubhouse Ignis in the Downtown District of Crossbell City and leader of the delinquent youth gang known as Saber Vipers. Profile Wald is introduced as a muscular, impetuous martial artist, fierceful in both appearance and personality. Childhood It is unknown where Wald was born. He was raised by only his alcohol addicted father. After his father's death, he moved to Downtown District. He felt really lonely, however, and therefore established the Saber Vipers, which he referred to as his "holy place". He resorted to raw power ever since. Rivalry and Wald fighting off the brainwashed Guardian Force. ( )]] The rivalry with Wazy Hemisphere, leader of the youth gang Testaments, appears to define his existence, a trait admired by his fellow gang members. Upon their first visit to the Downtown District, Wald makes sure to intimidate Lloyd Bannings and the rest of the Special Support Section. However, during , he fights off the brainwashed Guardian Force members together with Wazy so the SSS can make their way to the Sun Fort. The life Wald has gotten used to drastically changes at the beginning of , when Wazy joins the SSS as a temporary associate member, leaving his rivalry with Wald behind him. Wald challenges Wazy to a last duel. Wald loses and realises that Wazy had been holding back all this time. He falls into a depression and utterly humiliated, he spends his days indulging in drinking. Demon Wald He is then scouted by Mariabell Crois. She provides him with blue Gnosis as her test object. As Gnosis enables the "spirit to stimulate physical change" and Wald hungers for power like no other,Crossbell Archive, p. 95. Mariabell concludes that he has great compatibility with the drug and that he can Demonise without losing control. During the Assault on Crossbell City, he destroys the Downtown District in his demon form. He even tries to follow up Mariabell's advice to destroy the other Saber Vipers in order to gain more power, but is stopped in his tracks by Abbas and Ashleigh. defeating Wald in their duel in the Azure Tree ( )]] Still anxious over his relation to Wazy, Wald comes to the realisation that it had been his best friend, not his sworn enemy, all along. He battles the SSS again in the Azure Tree, but Wald is overwhelmed by their immense growth since their last battle. Even when losing, Wald's deep inner strength allows him to push on. The battle concludes with a duel against Wazy, who now uses his Stigma, and results a loss for Wald. He wishes the group good luck before losing his consciousness. Wald realised he was a mere test subject for Mariabell, but did not particularly hate her. Gralsritter and Abbas overlooking the liberated Crossbell. ( , ending)]] Afterwards, Wald is brought to Arteria with Wazy and Abbas for medical treatment for Gnosis after-effects. When they return to Crossbell around its liberation, Wald has joined the Gralsritter in a yet unknown rank. Gallery Wald Wales (Ao).png|Full-length Wald - Full-Length Sketch 1 (Zero).jpg|Concept art Wald - Full-Length Sketch 2 (Zero).jpg|Concept art Wald - Portrait Sketch 1 (Zero).jpg|Concept art Wald - Portrait Sketch 2 (Zero).jpg|Concept art Wald Demon - 3D Model 1 (Ao).jpg|Demon Wald, 3D model Wald Demon - 3D Model 2 (Ao).jpg|Demon Wald, 3D model Wald Demon - Sketch 2 (Ao).jpg|Demon Wald, concept art Wald Demon - Sketch 1 (Ao).jpg|Demon Wald, concept art Demon Wald in Downtown (Ao).jpg|Demon Wald amidst the ruins of the Downtown District. ( ) Wazy defeats Wald in Azure Tree (Ao).jpg|Wazy defeating Wald in their duel in the Azure Tree ( ) Wazy Abbas and Wald (Ao).png|Wald, Wazy and Abbas overlooking the liberated Crossbell. ( , ending) Wald Wales S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-Craft References Category:Characters Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Hajimari no Kiseki Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters